Vowed
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Days have passed Since the Asgardian people settled on Earth and everything is going wonderfully. Now Thor believes it's time for another new change to be added. (For all the fans who enjoyed Earthbound and Healing)
1. A New Queen

_**(I promised more and I'm a writer to her word)**_

Thor felt at peace, maybe because the war was over. There was now nothing to do, but lead. His people had already built themselves a sturdy home. SHIELD was quick to help with the construction, within weeks numerous homes were built along with a new grand palace which was a true work of art. A tall wall circled the village, Heimdall was posted on the long balcony that stretched out, it was his new guard post where he defended the people along with the new Bifrost. His view was miles and miles of clear grassy planes. It was the same location where Odin had past, the rock he had sat marked as his grave as well as a memorial. Many other realms had not only come to pay respects to the late king but to also assist their next-door neighbors so to say. Food, animals, material, clothes and much more was brought to sustain and exceed the Asgardians lives. A harbor was still in the works along with fishing boats.

Heimdall had felt that he had failed his home world with his inability to foresee what had unfolded only weeks ago. "Never in my life time would I have seen this as our future." The new king nodded solemnly as his old friend stood beside him in the throne room of the palace.

Thor tightened his grip around his father's scepter. "Neither did I." His friends guilt was horribly misplaced, no shame was on him and not a single soul thought otherwise. "You saved the people from Hela, something I could not do while I was away." Looking up to the gatekeeper, his voice softened, an immense look of graduate written on his face. "Thank you, my friend."

The keeper smiled, bowing his head, accepting his kings praise and admiration. "Of course, my king." Much had changed in only a short time. Asgard was coming to a new chapter in its history, filled with many unknowns, many of which were on the young king's shoulders. Making the right choice every single time was impossible for any ruler to achieve, by themselves anyway. He wished more than anything that his brother was by his side. Every so often he made an appearance in secret, which was for the best seeing how there were SHIELD agents about.

Sigrun had settled into her role as the new captain of the Valkyrie, training new women who were anxious to join her ranks, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had even become quick friends with her, always wanting to hear the stories she had to tell and they were numerous. Sigrun finally felt that she belonged somewhere, she was home. "Is it true that the Valkryies fought against the demon spawns of Valhalla?"

"Indeed, we did, I have the burns to prove it." Sigrun pointing to her left shoulder. She smiled to herself when she though of how Thor had admired them the first time they made love.

"Your sisterhood is the whole reason I became a warrior."

"We would have welcomed you with open arms Lady Sif."

The four warriors didn't know about her current relationship with the King or so she though, to her knowledge only the watcher knew of such an affair and he swore to keep it that way. But the warriors knew of something that was unknown to her as of the moment, something that Sigrun never expected for herself. Sigrun looked to the palace where her king sat upon his throne, she adored and loved him with entirely. She continued her work with her comrades, unaware that she was being watched from a distance. From the balcony of the palace Thor had a perfect view of her, every time his eyes were on her his heart skipped a beat. "She is truly something to behold." Heimdall said, looking to where his King was. Thor nodded with a grin thinking back to every moment when Sigrun had impressed him. "She will make a fine Queen."

 _ **(Hahahah i love messing with all of you! no but really the love is there!)**_


	2. I Vow

_**(So sorry it took so long to update, my computer was under repairs. Good news is I'll be on break soon from school and work and will be having much more time to write and for all of you that love my ThorXVal storylines, I have a new segment in mind focusing on our favorite Winter Soldier that I hope you'll all enjoy! Thanks so much xoxo)**_

Sigrun had forgotten how much she adored sunsets. Drinking and trying to forget all of her horrors had also dulled her memory of the joys of her life. Where she was now and who she was choosing to be was much better for her. She had comrades in arms, people to protect and a lover whom she treasured with all her being. It had been almost three months since their arrival on Earth, and this had gone better than expected. Her feet were killing her after a long, hard day. After she had bathed and changed she made her way back to her bed, not feeling tired, but rather very relaxed. The mattress seemed to want to consume her body in comfort. The bedchamber is mostly made out of vocalist rusted woven wood spiraled into the tall ceiling above canopies hung above the bed its curtains surrounded the open windows that circled the room rugs woven with royal seals blade across the floor as well as paintings lanterns hung from the ceiling engulfing the room in a beautiful Ember like glow. She was so entranced that she didn't even hear or see her king enter their room. Her body shivered when she felt his lips on her neck. "I've been waiting for you." She sighed as her body tensed.

"Very long?" Thor asked, whispering in her ear.

"Too long," Sigrun replied looking into his eyes, her tone sounded impatient almost. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting." He smiled at her lovingly, pulling her off the mattress into a tight embrace, lifting her off the floor. "I suppose congratulations are in order." The king's eyebrow cocked when he heard this, wanting to hear what his lover was praising him for.

"Oh, what's that?"

Sigrun rolled her eyes playfully, resting her forehead against his own. "As if you don't know your Majesty. We've done good work rebuilding." Thor had to admit that he agreed with that. Construction with the help of SHIELD and his fellow Avengers had succeeded overnight. He was so grateful to all of them. His people could now live out their lives in peace on Earth. He also felt that Sigrun and played a role in his own success. Feeling that he had the confidence to aspire hope in dismal situations like how she had been so lost when he first met her and refused to leave her be drowning in her misery and self-pity. "You've made quite the impact." She smiled eagerly. "Can't wait to see the damage I can cause."

Thor grinned smugly at her, noticing her sarcasm. "That isn't how royals behave."

"And that's why you're the royal," Sigrun replied releasing herself from his grip and laying herself on the mattress, using a pillow to prop her up. "You're responsible, merciful, strong-willed-"

"And you're all that and more," Thor replied kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. "Something that a queen often processes."

She froze for a moment unsure if what she heard was correct. "I'm sorry, a what?" The king's smile didn't lessen when Sigrun felt him place something in her hands. She slowly opened them to reveal a small silver pendant with an ancient Valkyrie insignia carved into it. It was beautiful, fitting perfectly in her palm. She only stared at it, until she had the courage to look up to her king.

"Sigrun." He began, gripping her arms tightly. "Asgard is beginning a new chapter. One that I never imagined would happen but was meant to, like how I was meant to discover and fall in love with you. You have a heart of gold and I never want to let that go. You have so much to offer not only our people but the entire world, which is why I'm asking if you'll rule at my side." The warrior was stunned, unable to say a word. All she can manage is to hug Thor tightly as tears burned her eyes.

"Proposal accepted." She breathed deeply before locking lips with her new fiancé. The pair laughed in one another arms as Sigrun was once again lifted up. "Is that what you were accepting?"

Thor sighed in relief as he looked at his bride to be. "I honestly don't know…I mean you're full of surprises." She didn't deny that statement.

"What would you have done if I had said no? Not that I was going to."

"I think I would have allowed you to punch me in the face then." Sigrun was slightly amused with this, but dismissed the thought, feeling too happy to do anything else. Her legs felt weak after they touched the floor again. The two stared at one other for a while, holding tightly to each other. Sigrun had remembered traditional proposal methods that had existed for generations. A betrothal necklace was the most traditional royal method for a proposal while others would use a bracelet or ring. She gazed at her lover and spoke shakenly. "Do you vow to be loyal and cherish me, as I will always do for you?"

Thor nodded to her, pleased that she knew the proper protocol. "I vow."

"Do you vow to be faithful, kind and love me above all others, as I will do for you?"

"I vow."

"And do you vow to be with me until we one day arrive in Valhalla, as I will do for you?"

He kissed her softly before tying the betrothal necklace around her neck. "I vow." The sun had just gone down not too long ago, Sigrun knew that this was one sunset that she would never forget. The pair climbed into bed, their future together clearer than ever. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a dress."

"You're kidding right?" The Valkyrie laughed, resting against chest as she gazed outside at the star-filled sky. Both being true to the vows they made.

 ** _(The End)_**


End file.
